Waiting
by Luna Moriarty
Summary: Jim doesn't turn up to a coffee date with Seb and with no explanation Seb starts to worry.


_Author's Note: Just a little one-shot based post-Reichenbach but pre-series 3. Just trying to get back into fanfic writing, if anyone has any requests then just ask. As always, I love reading reviews._

Sebastian tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, watching as the tea sitting on the table opposite him slowly went cold.

 _He's not coming._

He was already on his second coffee before he picked up his phone, texting Jim angrily.

 **You said you'd be here. Where the hell are you? SM**

He waited another five or so minutes before calling Jim's phone, listening as it rang over and over before eventually going to voicemail,

"You have reached Jim Moriarty's private phone number. Chances are I'm ignoring you so don't call back." Seb hung up, sighing deeply and standing up. Jim had stood him up. Again. It wasn't the first time it had happened, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last time, but Jim had promised this time; promised he wouldn't forget him. He walked out of the coffee shop, feeling the barista's eyes on him as he left. He was tempted to turn around and yell at him but decided against it, instead just leaving. Once he was outside he called Jim again, leaving a voicemail this time,

"Jim, I waited an hour for ya and y'didn't show. I've gone 'ome and ya'd better call me later. Ya promised ya'd turn up…" He sighed, "Call me later." He hung up once more and headed back to his flat, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and throwing himself onto the sofa.

It got gradually later and Seb began checking his phone obsessively, Jim should have called by now. He had never left it this late to get back to him after forgetting; he usually called and sweet-talked Seb within a few hours. Seb was starting to worry that something had happened to Jim; he tried calling a different phone number which once more rang out. He threw the phone down on the sofa and swore loudly, he couldn't work out why Jim was ignoring him, as far as he knew he had done nothing wrong. Although it was sometimes difficult to tell with Jim… By the time it got to the early hours of the morning and Seb still hadn't heard anything from Jim he decided to just go to bed, keeping his phone volume high and his phone by his bed just in case Jim phoned.

He woke up late the next day and immediately rolled over to check his phone. Still nothing. He groaned and called Jim's private number once more, it went straight to voice mail this time. He swore again and threw his phone across the room.

This continued for a week, Seb calling Jim multiple times each day. Nobody had heard anything from Jim since he had vanished and so Seb decided he simply had to step up to the mark and keep the business running whilst Jim was gone. He was fairly sure that Jim would come back eventually, unless something truly awful had happened, it was just a matter of waiting. After five days of waiting anxiously by the phone it started to ring, Sebastian took a moment to compose himself before picking up the phone,

"'ello?" He asked cautiously.

"Hello Tiger." Jim purred.

"Where the fuck 'ave ya been!?" Seb took a moment to breathe before saying more calmly, "What 'appened?"

"I need you to come bust me out."

"Bust y'out of where?" Seb asked, jumping up and throwing his boots on, grabbing a couple of small guns and putting them in his jacket pockets.

"I'll text the address." Jim said, hanging up. Seb swore loudly as Jim hung up, rushing out of the door and jumping in the car, waiting for the address to come through impatiently. When the address came through he frowned, it was a hospital. He texted Jim back, purely business-like now as he didn't want to anger his boss,

 **What name are you in under? SM**

 **Richard Brook. – JM x**

Seb nodded and sped off to the hospital, pulling up to the carpark and jumping out of the car. He headed inside, keeping a steely face as he asked to see Richard Brook. He claimed to be his brother and a nurse led him to Jim's room. Seb closed the door behind him and carefully approached the bed,

"Sir?"

"Hello Tiger. They won't let me go."

"I ain't lettin' you go until ya tell me what 'appened to ya."

"It was a game… Sherlock. I ended up in a coma." He shrugged, "It was better than the alternative. I'll explain it all later, can you just get me out of here?" Seb sighed and nodded,

"C'mon then."

"I…" Jim looked down, "I can't walk." Seb sighed and scooped Jim up in a bridal style lift,

"'m gunna kill ya, y'idiot." He said affectionately as he poked his head out of the door, when he saw the coast was clear he walked quickly down the corridor, heading outside through a back door and putting Jim into the car softly, just wanting to get him home and safe.


End file.
